


Death Bed

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Death, Death Bed by Powfu, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco is very sickThis is based on the song Death Bed by Powfu. If you haven't heard it, it's very sad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Death Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my wattpad, @nikki100203
> 
> I'm also warning you that this is all about death and is very sad.

_Don't stay awake for too long_

_Don't go to bed_

_I'll make a cup of coffee for your head_

_I'll get you up and going out of bed_

The diagnosis had been quite a shock. Draco had only gone to the doctor for the fever and loss of appetite. They had assumed it was some kind of virus and sent him home with some potions. Then he came back, a large bruise covering his arm where he had hit it against the dresser and complaining of extreme fatigue.

The doctor had gained a look of sadness and sent him for blood testing. It was a week later when he and Harry were called back to speak to another doctor, who explained that Draco had Leukemia. It was extremely rare, especially in pureblood wizards.

Things had only gotten worse over time, especially the exhaustion that started to constantly plague his body. Draco would stay awake as long as he could, trying to get more time with Harry before it was all over. But he would always pass out on the couch, only to wake the next morning to Harry handing him a cup of coffee with a sad smile.

_Yeah_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_I don't wanna pass away_

_I been thinking of our future 'cause I'll never see those days_

When Harry would ask Draco why he didn't want to go to sleep, he would usually answer that he wanted the most time he could get. But one night, after one of the harder days, Draco broke down at the question.

"I'm scared to fall asleep. I'm scared I'll die. I know it will happen one day but I want to see as much of our future together as I can before I'm gone." Draco had sobbed.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say so he just held him, letting his own tears escape silently.

_I don't know why this has happened_

_But I probably deserve it_

_I tried to do my best_

_But you know that I'm not perfect_

Draco often thought that he deserved this pain. He had been a terrible person, especially to muggles. It only made sense that he would be killed by one of their diseases. He had tried so hard to do better since the war ended, but he never felt that he had done enough, had changed enough. He still had those thoughts, the ones that made him feel like he hadn't changed at all, no matter how many times Harry tried to reassured him.

_I been praying for forgiveness_

_You've been praying for my health_

Harry had started going to church not long after the war. He took Draco too, sometimes. Draco wasn't sure there was a god, but he prayed with Harry every night. He often heard Harry muttering about healing him, saving him from this ruthless disease. But Draco prayed to be forgiven for the pain he had caused and for the pain he would be inflicting on his family when he took his last breath.

_When I leave this earth_

_Hoping you'll find someone else_

_'Cause yeah, we still young there's so much we haven't done_

_Getting married, start a family_

_Watch your husband with his son_

_I wish it could be me_

_But I won't make it off this bed_

Ever since their first date during their eighth year, Draco had dreamed of marriage with Harry. He had dreamed of adopting a houseful of children, including Teddy Lupin. But now he would never live to do those things. At first, he had nightmares of Harry marrying someone else. Nightmares of Harry in their house with a stranger, with a family that Draco wasn't a part of. But near the end, he hoped for Harry to find someone who would love him and Teddy as much as Draco had.

_I hope I go to heaven_

_So I see you once again_

The premise of heaven had seemed ridiculous to Draco when he first learned about it. Then he was dying and he hoped, more than anything, that he would find himself in Harry's arms again.

_My life was kinda short_

_But I got so many blessings_

_Happy you were mine_

_It sucks that it's all ending_

No one expected to die at 21 years old. His life had barely started. But he would always be thankful for what he had gotten in that short time, even if very little of it had been happy. He had his wonderful and caring mother, he got to spend time with Teddy, who he loved more than he had ever thought possible, and, of course, Harry. They had only been together for three years but they were the happiest three years of his life. He could barely handle the thought of it all ending.

_I'm happy that you're here with me_

_I'm sorry if I tear up_

"Thank you." Draco said out of the blue one night.

"For what?" Harry asked, looking away from the movie they had been watching.

"For being here." Draco said, his voice coming out in a choked sob.

"I will always be here, Draco." Harry answered as he wiped the tears from Draco's cheeks.

_When me and you were younger_

_You would always make me cheer up_

_Taking goofy videos_

_While walking through the park_

_You would jump into my arms_

_Every time you heard a bark_

Draco's favorite thing to do, when he was too tired to do much else, was remembering their time together before his diagnosis. His favorite memories were set at Hogwarts, by the lake with their friends. He would scroll through the vidoes of them, grinning like idiots and doing crazy stuff together. These were the moments he would relive in the afterlife, if there was one.

_Cuddle in your sheets_

_Sang me sound asleep_

_And sneak out through your kitchen at exactly 1:03_

He remembered the way they would sneak around Hogwarts. They didn't really have to, as McGonagall gave them a lot of freedom. But they had fun at night, as they tried to hide their relationship for those first three months. They would sneak to the kitchen everynight, have fun with the house elves, then sneak back to one of their rooms and fall asleep in each others arms. Being together always made the nightmares bearable, even if they never completely disappeared. Draco wondered if his death would become one of Harry's nightmares, and shuddered.

_Sundays went to church_

_On Mondays watched a movie_

_Soon you'll be alone_

_Sorry that you have to lose me_

As they passed through their daily routines, trying to keep things norma, even after he started rapidly falling to pieces, Draco could only imagine Harry doing these things alone. Sitting on the wooden pew in nice clothes, surrounded by people but on his own. Watching their favorite movies, crying even at the funny parts because he is alone. Cooking, without someone to duet muggle pop songs with him. Taking care of Teddy, with no help.

The only thing he was truly sorry for, was leaving Harry behind with the pain of love lost. 


End file.
